Skate.
Skate'' or ''skate. is a skateboarding videogame released in 2007 for the Xbox 360 and PS3. It is one of many sequels developed by EA Black Box and published by EA Games. Story The story in Skate. is that you are a skater that has to rise up to be the best. You have to complete a variety of challenges like photo shoots, videos, and magazine covers. Gameplay The player controls a custom skateboarder from a horrific crash, he then gets to a hospital where he had plastic surgery to change his appearance. Skating challenges are scattered around the city from Pros. If the player gets more coverage he may unlock the X Games. Available Characters *Danny Way *Paul Rodriguez *Jason Dill *Ryan Smith *Terry Kennedy *Jerry Hsu *Pat Duffy *Chris Haslam *PJ Ladd *John Rattray *Alex Chalmers *Mike Carroll *Ryan Gallant *Dennis Busenitz *Rob Dyrdek *Mark Gonzales *Ali Boulala Multiplayer Skate allows players to freestyle or compete against other players online in jam sessions, races , S.K.A.T.E. and Own the spot , using selected sections of the San Vanelona map. Setting Skate. is set in a fictional city called San Vanelona . Mobile Version The mobile version of Skate features two game modes: Thrasher Mode (the main game mode, in which the player completes goals to make the cover of skateboarding magazine Thrasher) and Free Skate (where the player can play on levels previously unlocked in Thrasher Mode). The player plays as a customized skater, who receives tips from pro skaters Danny Way , Chris Cole , Rob Dyrdek and Mike Carroll, through twelve missions divided in four goals each. Though the game is still set in San Vanelona, there are only three explorable areas: Plaza, Halfpipe and Downtown, aside from linear levels only playable in Thrasher Mode. The mobile version of Skate later won "Cellular Game of the Year" award at the 2008 Interactive Achievement Awards. Soundtrack The soundtrack of Skate consists of many punk rock and hip hop songs, many whom are independent artists such as The Falcon. Some songs in the game are exclusive to Skate, such as Tommy Guerrero, XXXChange, and Z-Trip. #Agent Orange - No Such Thing #Airbourne - Let's Ride #Bad Brains - I Against I #Band Of Horses - The Funeral #Beat Beat Beat - Sinking Slow #Black Flag - Six Pack #Booker T & The MG's - Green Onions #Challenger - Input The Output #Cheap Trick - Surrender #Children Of Bodom - Hate Crew Deathroll #David Bowie - Queen B**** #Dead Prez - Hip Hop #Devo - Gut Feeling/Slap Your Mammy #Eddie Rap Life - Push Your Wood #Eric B & Rakim - Juice (Know The Ledge) #Escalera - Go It Alone #Filthy Thieving Ba****** - …Lords Of The Avenues #Gang Starr - Now You're Mine #H.I.T. - Drama #Mac Mall - Perfect Poison #Motorhead - We Are Motorhead #Nirvana - Lounge Act #N.W.A. - Express Yourself #Renee Renee - Stand Up Talk Easy #Rick James - Give It To Me Baby #Rick Ross - Hustlin' #River City Tanlines - Black Knight #S.T.R.E.E.T.S. - Georgia St. #Sicker Than Others - Face Away #Sister Nancy - Bam Bam #Slayer - Raining Blood #The Briefs - Poor And Weird #The Coup - Ride The Fence #The Dwarves - Massacre #The Exploding Hearts - Your Shadow #The Falcon - Blackout #The Mag Seven - D*** Cemetery #The Ramones - Psycho Therapy #The Returnables - Teenage Imposters #The Sex Pistols - Pretty Vacant #The Stars Misplaced - Prophets And Kings #The White Stripes - Girl, You Have No Faith In Medicine #Trouble Andrew - Chase Money #Valient Thorr - Man Behind The Curtain #ZZ Top - Just Got Paid Critical Reception IGN gave the Xbox 360 version of Skate a 9.0, and the PlayStation 3 version an 8.8. Praise was given to the environments, control scheme, and soundtrack. Criticisms included latency issues with the online multiplayer, odd physics glitches, and the lack of freestyle tricks in both the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game (although it is possible to do lip tricks because of the unique grind engine built into the game). However, IGN have since edited their review of Skate, deleting the paragraph to do with complaints of the PS3 version being worse than the 360 version, after sources on the internet lead them to believe there is no difference between the two versions of the game, despite user reviews. IGN has not changed the scoring for the PS3 version of Skate; it is still scored 0.2 lower than the 360 version. GameSpot gave it a 7.5 for the Xbox 360 version of the game and a 7.0 for the PS3 version. The reviews praised the game for a good start and innovation, but was criticized for the in-game advertising and product placement. . This resulted in its 0.5 lower score. GameSpy gave it a 5 star rating for the 360 version, praising it for the control scheme, presentation, expansive environments, audio, and amount of content. It was criticized for the learning curve, frustrating camera, and the slowdown in online game modes. Gamespy has since given the PS3 version a 5/5 as well. Sequel At May 2008, EA announced that their making Skate 2, which was released January 2009. Category:Games Category:Skate 1 Category:Skate series Category:San Vanelona